The Shakespeare Code with Rose
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: A scene from ‘The Shakespeare Code’ but with Rose on the bed instead of Martha…and she does say the right thing, just like the Doctor said she would. Short fluffy one shot, please read and review.


**Summary:** A scene from 'The Shakespeare Code' but with Rose on the bed instead of Martha…and she does say the right thing, just like the Doctor said she would. Short fluffy one shot, please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, sadly.

**A/N: **This random idea came to me at flipping 8am this morning when I was just in that groggy halfway stage between sleep and waking up, inspired by the line "Rose'd know, if she was here right now, she'd know exactly what to say". AU…obviously. And can someone please tell me how to do those page break things??? Thanks.

-------------------------------------

The Doctor walked into the small dingy room they had been supplied with and looked over at Rose. She was busy taking her hair down in front of the grubby mirror…a mirror so grubby that she didn't notice him come in. A fleeting image of a dalek hurtling towards a blank white wall flitted through his mind as he looked at her and he shook his head swiftly, momentarily ridding himself of the memory of the time he nearly lost her, really not that long ago. Rose put her bobbles into her jacket pocket and took it off, hanging it up on a little wooden peg that was sticking out of the wall. She heard the Doctor speak behind her and she whirled around to face him.

"This is cosy" he remarked with a grin. Rose couldn't help but grin back.

"There's only one bed" she pointed out, still smiling at him as her tongue poked between her teeth.

"It's OK, I'm sure we'll manage" he said cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She laughed at him as he said

"Come on, you need your sleep" She nodded, and made her way over to the bed, just as he plonked himself down into the centre of it.

"Oi, budge over" she gave him a playful shove and he scooted over to give her some space, his head resting on the headboard, she copied his movement but turned on her side so she could see him. She could tell that he was distracted and thinking about the current situation because there was a small frown creased into his forehead. He slid down the bed turning onto his right side so he could look at her, his head now resting on the small pillow they had been supplied with. She followed him down so their heads were level and they were looking each other in the eye.

"I'm missing something Rose" he said, a hint of sorrow in his voice "Something really obvious staring me in the face" Rose looked deep into his eyes as he fixed her with his intense stare, but his eyes were soft.

"You said witchcraft yeah?" He nodded, still watching her intently.

"What if it was voodoo, or something, is there such a thing?..." she asked him and continued, but the Doctor felt something click in his mind. "…I mean, you know on films n things where someone has a doll and they pinch some hair of the person they want to hurt…" the Doctor cut across her, a wild eyed look playing across his features

"Rose that's it!" his voice barely less than a shout. He grabbed her into a huge bone-crushing hug while she laughed at his enthusiasm. He pulled back, looking at her excitedly.

"They could have a DNA replication model and they're using it to control people!" he looked at her admiringly and pressed a forceful, excited kiss onto her lips, but pulled away again when she froze beneath him. She stared at him, a shocked look on her face as she contemplated what had just happened. The Doctor took the look for something else and immediately began to apologize.

"I'm sorry…" he began but Rose pressed a finger to his lips, removing it and running it across his jawbone. He shivered involuntarily and she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in another kiss. He smiled against her mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and causing the kiss to deepen. He pulled away momentarily so he could move them into a more comfortable position and with her now lying underneath him; he kissed her again, more passionately this time. Rose moaned against his mouth and her hands came up to play with his hair, curling it around her fingers and her nails digging into his scalp as the kiss deepened even more.

Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced the air, causing Rose to jump and the Doctor to pull away quickly and look over his shoulder. He turned back to Rose, a worried look now on his face as he helped her up off the bed and they ran, hands locked together, towards the disturbance.

**What do you think?? I just had to do this, like I said, the idea came to me early this morning and I couldn't concentrate on my other fic until I wrote this down lol. Hope you like it :D Please review! Maybe i'll do one after each new episode, you know...a scene from the episode but replacing Martha with Rose? What do you think?? **


End file.
